I Hate This Part
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: "We compared your symptoms to those of the late Mrs. Elric." the doctor paused "They are a match." Edward sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. But the sickness is genetic." RoyEd Warning: Character death


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or 'I hate this part' sung by The Pussycat Dolls. They belong to their respective owners!!!**

"_The results from the lab have just returned, Mr. Elric." The doctor peered grimly over his clipboard at the young man sitting on the waiting chair. "And…?" He looked over at the tall man standing beside the other, the medals on his uniform glinting oddly in the dim hallway lighting. Removing his glasses, the professional folded them and tucked them into his coat pocket, avoiding eye contact as he told them what he had discovered. _

"_We compared your symptoms to those of the late Mrs. Elric." He paused "They are a match." The golden haired General sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric. But the sickness is genetic." "So how much are the medicines going to cost? They seem to get more expensive by the day…" The doctor turned to looked at Roy with slight pity, "You misunderstand, Fuhrer, sir. There is no cure."_

* * *

**We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear**

**Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here**

* * *

"_What do you mean there's no cure?! This sickness has been around for years and you're telling me now you still haven't found __a goddamn cure__??!!" Roy couldn't hold in his anger, not when this doctor was giving Ed a death sentence. _

"_Sir, you must understand that Trisha Elric was the only other known person to have this kind of case. We have been analyzing it ever since it had been found, but with no other patient to compare to, we could not base our theories and experiments on solid facts." The doctor backed up a little, sweat running down his face as he watched the Fuhrer's expression twist into fury. _

_Roy's voice came out in a quiet hiss as he glared at the quivering doctor. "So you're telling me that he's just going to __**die**__?!"_

* * *

**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts**

"Everyone's here, sir. Would you like them to start?" Roy nodded slowly, staring down at the ground as Riza gave the signal to the officers to ready their guns.

* * *

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**

**  
**_Roy turned off the engine, the keys still dangling from the ignition as he stared at it quietly. He turned toward the person sitting beside him silently. "Edward?" There was a tense silence before tears made their way down pale cheeks. Soon, the blonde was sobbing uncontrollably, burying his face into his hands as Roy tried to comfort him. Pulling him into a hug, the ebony haired Fuhrer rocked the other back and forth, murmuring comforting words into the other's ear gently._

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**

* * *

**Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**

"_Come on, brother! Time to go already!" Alphonse shouted from the open doorway, chuckling as he heard a scramble of things being moved before thumps coming from the stairway. "ARIGHT, I HERE!!!" Edward skidded to a stop in front of his younger brother, his voice muffled by the hair tie he held in his mouth as he expertly braided his long hair into his signature braid. _

"_You spend as much time in the bathroom as a woman, Fullmetal. Look, you made yourself late for your treatment." Roy teased as he glanced sideways at the General. "Oh, shut up."_

_Al smiled from the backseat as he watched the two of them banter._

* * *

**The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part where the end starts**

"_Well…there may be another way, sir." Roy's glare was suddenly replaced by a hard stare, his dark eyes glinting with hope. "But, this treatment is based on nothing but experiments and guesswork. We are not sure if this will be able to cure Mr. Elric. Also, it is a long and painful process, and will require much patience and perseverance on the patient's behalf._

_Roy turned to Edward, who had been staring at the floor ever since he was given the results. He spoke, looking at Roy first before staring at the doctor, his voice strained as he held back tears. _

"_I'll—__We'll__ think about it."_

* * *

**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**

_Roy and Alphonse sat outside the room where Edward was having his treatments. "How much longer does he have to do this?" Roy looked sideways at Alphonse, the both of them flinching as they heard another pain filled yell come from inside the room. "The doctor said that if the symptoms become less…violent, they can lessen the amount they have to inject into Edward's body until it finally stops."_

_Another yell. "I still remember the first day mom collapsed. Me and brother were so scared. When she finally got better, she went about doing all the chores again. But she was a bit slower and needed us to help her with more things." Al's voice became softer, "She collapsed a second, and then a third time, and after each one, she'd always be a little weaker, a little paler. And then, one day, she collapsed, and she couldn't get out of bed anymore." Roy listened as Al recounted how Trisha Elric would continue to smile, no matter how tiring the simple expression was. "She went downhill from there, until she finally fell asleep, and never woke up." Al looked up, his eyes shining with tears as he gripped the edge of the bench hard. "Do you believe this 'cure' will help brother, Fuhrer? He can only take so much…"_

"_I don't know, Al. I don't know."_

**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**

"_Edward? Edward?!" Roy clicked on the bedside lamp to see the golden eyed man curled in a fetal position, his hands clutching his head tightly as he jerked. Small wet spots appeared on the blanket as salty tears made their way down Edward's face. "It…hurts…!!" Roy quickly pulled the younger onto his lap, trying to soothe him by rocking back and forth while rubbing small circles on his back comfortingly. "Shhhh…shhhh…" _

_Roy watched as light made its way through the retreating darkness, looking down at Edward's now sleeping figure, he carefully laid him back on the bed, wiping away the dried tear streaks before lying down close beside him, draping one arm over the other to pull him closer in an embrace as he, too, fell asleep._

* * *

The sounds of gunshots echoed throughout the field as the soldiers stood in line, firing one round after the other. Roy stood beside Alphonse, Winry, and his crew—All of them watching as the men cocked their rifles for their last shot.

* * *

_It was deadly quiet, the only sounds carrying throughout the room was the steady beeping of the monitor and the slow pumping of the oxygen tank that stood beside the limp figure lying on the bed. "Hey, Edward." Eyelids fluttered open, revealing dulled golden irises. Roy nodded to the crew crowding by the doorway, one by one shuffling in. _

"_Hi Edward, sorry we haven't been dropping by recently. It's been quite busy down in headquarters" Riza smiled and held up the colorful bouquet she was holding and placed it in the empty vase by the bedside table, arranging it carefully. Roy sat down on the chair beside Edward, leaning over the small railing on the side of the bed and holding the General's hand gently, careful not to jostle the IV needle sticking out from the top of his hand. Gold eyes looked over to the rest of the crew, his lips twitching into a tired smile around the tube that went into his mouth and down his throat._

"_It's okay, Ed, you can sleep. We'll be here." Roy smiled faintly as he watched the eyelids close, the slight pressure on his hand soon disappearing as Edward's hand lost grip. Everyone was silent as they watched the pumping of the tank synchronize with each rise and fall of Edward's chest. _

"_He's not able to breathe by himself anymore?" Havoc asked as he leaned back on his wheelchair. "No. That oxygen tank right there is the only thing keeping him alive. If we didn't have that, he'd….suffocate to death…"_

**I know you'll ask me to hold on**

**And carry on like nothing's wrong**

**But there is no more time for lies**

'**Cause I see sunset in your eyes.**

* * *

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

"_Is there really nothing else you can do?" Winry tried hard to keep the pleading out of her voice as she talked with the doctor outside of Edward's room. "I'm sorry, Ms. Rockbell, but we've done everything we possibly could. The only thing we can do now is try and make Mr. Elric be as comfortable as possible before he passes on." Roy stepped into the conversation, "How do you know when he's going to die? I don't think he wants to die right now, doctor. Are you positively sure that you have tried every possible treatment?" The doctor sighed and looked up at the two. _

"_I don't know specifically when Mr. Elric will…pass…but I do know that this disease, or sickness, will not go away until he does. I know that nobody would want to die like this, Fuhrer, sir, but the only thing keeping Mr. Elric from dying, aside from the oxygen tank, is that life support. He's gone through a lot this past year, and I think he is very tired. I don't think he wants to die either, Fuhrer, sir, but I __do__ think he wants to rest in peace." Shaking his head sadly, the doctor turned to Alphonse, glancing at Roy and Winry as a signal that they were part of the conversation. _

"_Now, Mr. Elric has only been deteriorating for the past few months, is totally dependent on the oxygen tank and is now in need of a life support. To put it simply, he's in a coma. He has been for about a month. I am telling you this now because we have finally run out of options." Winry looked at the doctor strangely, "What are you trying to say?" "I am trying to say that we have made your friend as comfortable as possible. There's nothing else we can do, and apparently, Mr. Elric has made his decision as well—" "But he's not thinking for himself, he's in a coma!" "That's exactly my point, Mr. Alphonse. He is in a coma. Although you can still see him lying there, his spirit is already elsewhere. You are only visiting the shell of the person you once knew. So, I am giving you a decision." A spark of realization hit Roy as he guessed to where the conversation was heading. _

"_Would you want Mr. Elric to finally get the eternal peace he needs, or keep him in the form he is now? He no longer has a chance of waking up to this world. For his sake, are you willing to let go?"_

* * *

**That I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

Beep beep beep beep beep

_Everyone in Edward's circle of friends and family gathered around the bed, nobody uttering a single word as they cramped themselves into nonexistent space._

Beep beep beep beep beep

"_Yo, Ed. Hope you've got a nice life up there. Reserve some girls for me, would you?" Havoc clapped his hand on Edward's thin shoulder gently, turning around to dry his eyes quickly. Winry stepped forward, placing her hand on the pale one lying on the bed, she brought it up to her face and put it against her cheek. _

Beep beep beep beep beep

"_Say…say hi to Mom and Dad for me, will you, Ed? Tell them I'm doing great and that they won't be seeing me for a long time until I'm finished with my work down here. Promise me you'll tell them. Thanks to you, I was able to work in Mr. Garfiel's shop. You helped me attain my goal, Ed. You better not have destroyed your automail by the time I get up there or I will personally wrench you to death, you got that!" She laid his hand back down and cried against Al's shoulder, who stood by his brother's side. _

"_Bye, Ed."_

Beep beep beep beep beep

"_I hope you aren't feeling any pain anymore, brother, you're finally free from everything. Take care of mom for me while I'll take care of Winry, Grandma and Den down here. I'll also make sure that I'll find a way to avoid seeing you until my time's come. I don't need you killing me a second time if I arrive up there unexpectedly." Al smiled sadly at his brother as he said this, "Just watch over me and everyone else. I know you'll never be able to stop helping people, even from up there. Thanks for supporting me and being there, and doing everything you could to get my body back, even if it pushed you to your limits." Al leaned forward and hugged Edward for the last time "Bye, brother. I'll see you when I've accomplished everything I want to do, I promise."_

Beep beep beep beep beep

_Roy brushed away some of Edward's sunlight colored hair from his forehead, his fingers lingering on the horizontal scar that slashed over his right eyebrow. "Give Hughes my regards, Edward, I'm sure he'll take care of you while you're up there. Keep him company because I'm sure he's really lonely by now. We'll all be seeing you in the afterlife, so make sure you're ready for us when we get there. Thanks for helping me get to the top." Roy patted the blonde's hair, trying to keep his voice from cracking, "See you, Fullmetal." _

Beep beep beep beep beep

_Each person in the room murmured their own goodbyes to the older Elric, each one having something to thank the General for because they had all been helped by him, one way or another._

"_Ready, Mr. Alphonse?"_

"_Yes. Go ahead."_

Bee—

* * *

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

Roy watched as they carried the coffin towards the newly dug hole in the ground, lowering it slowly until it was out of view. People took turns throwing flowers into the hole until it was his turn. Walking forward, he knelt on the grass and whispered his message into the petals of the flower before throwing it into the hole. The diggers soon stepped forward and filled the hole with dirt once again, making sure that the top soil was level. The crowd soon dissipated, leaving only Roy, Al, Riza and Winry standing in front of the two gravestones.

"I hope he isn't too much of a trouble for you, mom. I had a hard time handling him too." The four of them stared as a white butterfly landed on the new gravestone, pausing for a while before fluttering over to them and landing on Al's outstretched finger. "Brother?" The butterfly flew up to his nose before suddenly flying above their heads, meeting up with four other butterflies that flitted above them. The five white butterflies flew in between the four people before flying into the sky and disappearing in the sun's bright glare.

"Who wants some apple pie?" Winry offered, turning in the direction of the small house in the distance. Roy wiped away the rain on his face, turning towards the blonde girl and walking with them back towards the Rockbell house to eat lunch.

**I just can't take these tears**

**I hate this part right here**

* * *

**Yes~ I finally finished my New Year's story~**

**It took me about roughly 3 hours estimate to write this one!**

**Please bear with the sucky writing, my brain has started to shut down from sleep deprivation already XDD**

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**-Corsiva V.**

**P.S.-If you have any questions, just leave a review!**


End file.
